


Mirth and Aftershocks

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Car Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Let's make a bad idea good.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mirth and Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten prompt: car sex

Rhett can barely fit in most cars for their intended purposes let alone _extraneous_ activities.

This is a bad idea.

Even if they don't get caught, his entire person is going to be in upheaval over the arrangement.

After a few banged heads and elbows and knees and they admit perhaps a less adventurous position would be wise. This would have been easier twenty years ago. Rhett grumbles as much.

"You think we'd've been brave enough to try this twenty years ago?"

"Hmph. No." He tugs Link down to kiss him. Yes, down. Made possible by the probably ill-advised slump he's in, letting his head fall several inches below the roof of the car. His knees are digging sharply into the back of both front seats. His back's gonna be screaming tomorrow.

Whatever.

Link's got him lined up and is taking him in like it's nothing.

"You played around earlier?"

He bottoms out and blushes a little. "Might've." He wiggles his hips and Rhett decides it's unimportant.

Anchored as he is, the one thing Rhett has is leverage. He bucks up and drags down on Link's waist. "Ride me good, honey."

The answering hum is more a moan as he gyrates just right, like a wildflower caught in a wild wind.

He's in awe, watching his man move, so lost to it that when he glances to the side and sees the fogged over glass, he laughs. He knows how this works, shouldn't be surprised, but his hormone addled brain still finds humor in the mist clinging like their own personal cloud. Their rhythm falters as Link snorts to join him, looking confused but gleeful, happy to follow his love into hysterics.

The vibration of their joy is intoxicating. Link's clumsy, jerking himself off over Rhett's belly, giggling sparse because his brain can't even handle laughing and chasing an orgasm at the same time. The orgasm wins out but he's laughing as he comes, face buried in a nest of curly hair.

Gosh, he can't help following, a slow, tumbling thing that rolls through him like thunder. His body must never have had so many endorphins flooding it, filling him to the brim and spilling over, between the laughter, the pleasure, the pain in his knees. He holds Link close, arms folded around him, trembling with mirth and aftershocks.

They're a terrible mess and Rhett may very well be unable to walk when he gets up but this is the best time they've had in months. He kisses the side of Link's neck, panting and tittering.

"Gosh, this was a good idea."


End file.
